Ruby Williams
* ruby caitlín friederike williams *eleven * german-irish * 5'3" (gon be tol af) * infp (turbulent) strong in all * ravenclaw/gryffindor i don't even know okay * child of blair collins and miles williams * born on october twenty-sixth * scorpio * younger sibling to ciaran, evony and emiline * refuses to call miles anything but his name because he is not her father. also refuses to use his surname. * was actually really attached to her dad, more so than the other three * is quite uncomfortable around her mum at present, since the new focus of the family is making her more self-conscious than she already was * finds the whole family feud thing stupid, does nobody realise shakespeare tried this already 400 years ago and predicted it would end in death?? * if miles ends up sticking around, it's a victory for her 'side' but pyrrhic (more harm than good) for her * lowkey admires kayla so much, but can't work out how to talk to her * wants to be friends with the others so much but is scared of rejection from her own siblings * buries herself in books * her favourite opening line is from anna karenina - "all happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way." * dresses quite simply in comparison to her siblings. she doesn't care what she looks like like they do. * listens to halsey, marina and the diamonds, lana del rey, melanie martinez, twenty one pilots, fall out boy, panic! at the disco, my chemical romance and...that's about it. most of her family don't approve. * a closet football/soccer fan, but never talks about it. sometimes she feels like she's just stuck on the wrong side of the line. * she does love instrumental music. * can play guitar. * speaks german. * honestly she has a bunch of quirks she got from shutting herself up in her room. * quite sensitive and takes a lot of things to heart. absolutely cracks under pressure and would be a sucky spy. hardly able to lie. * writes down her feelings in a small notepad and hides it. * the closest she's got to sport since the divorce is haikyuu! and kuroko no basket. * spends a lot of time just searching for people's approval. * when she's not doing that, she finds that she's stuck inside her own head. * one of her favourite lyrics is from sanna nielsen's undo ; "silent, i can't wait here silent, working up a storm inside my head" * she's very disorganised, much to the annoyance of her family and peers. in the case of her family, it's her little rebellion. * she doesn't usually start conversations since she automatically thinks she's not good enough for people, since she feels she's the failure child * she's very curious but reluctant to chase her dreams. she wants to live life her way but can't. * she tries her best to be adaptable, chameleon-like, to make people like her. * when she's not crazy busy inside her head, she can be quite energetic around friends. but after so long she just needs to recharge. * never underestimates the healing properties of a good cry. * constantly scared of upsetting people. she's got a heart of gold. * usually prefers to give other people the spotlight. * she's very creative so she's taken up art, which was finally given the green light as a suitable hobby. * sometimes she wonders if getting on the midnight train going anywhere would be therapeutic. * she's almost too empathetic. you cry, she cries too. * her mood changes often. * she wants to tell the truth, but sometimes lying is just better for the person. * never plans, just procrastinates. * often gets carried away by personal fantasy. * appreciates nature. gives trees hugs. but hates family nature trips. * a bit of a pushover. easy to bribe, blackmail, etcetera. * often has existential crises. is fascinated by unsolved mysteries. * quite often loses things.